Visceratika
The Discipline of Visceratika , the exclusive possession of the Gargoyle bloodline is an extension of the Gargoyles' natural affinity for stone, earth and things made thereof. Clan Tremere recently released a report stating that, contrary to popular belief, the appearance and wings of the Gargoyles are the result of the Gargoyle Embrace or creation process, not side effects of Visceratika. The implication is that other Kindred can learn Visceratika and retain human appearance. The Gargoyles, however, are understandably unwilling to share one of their primary survival tools, and few other Kindred are willing to risk it in any case. Standard Abilities *• Skin of the Chameleon When Skin of the Chameleon is in effect, the Gargoyle's skin takes on the color and texture of the surrounding environment. This coloration changes as long as the Gargoyle maintains a walking pace or slower. More rapid movement will make the Gargoyle's appearance blur, negating the camouflaging effect. Costs one blood point. If the Gargoyle is in flight, his skin becomes a reasonable facsimile of the night sky, though it will not shift to mimic nearby skyscrapers or star patterns. *•• Scry the Hearthstone The backbone of the Gargoyles' strength as guardians of havens and chantries, this power allows the user to maintain vigilance over part or all of an enclosed structure. The Gargoyle gains an innate sense of where all beings are located within the structure, even those hidden by Obfuscate or other supernatural concealment. Costs a Willpower point to activate and remains in effect as long as the Gargoyle is within or in contact with the target structure. This can be used on anything up to the size of a large castle, including a cave complex, a theatre, a parking garage or a mansion. To determine the Gargoyle's ability to detect Obsfucated characters, compare the relative levels of the Gargoyle's Visceratika minus one and the intruder's Obsfuscate as per the rules for Auspex. *••• Bond with the Mountain This allows a Gargoyle to seek shelter within stone (or building materials that are stonelike, such as cement). A faint outline of the Gargoyle's shape can be seen by an sharp-eyed observer. Costs 2 blood points and the merge takes four turns to complete. A Gargoyle attacked while Bonded with the Mountain has triple his normal soak against all forms of attack. If he sustains three lethal health levels of damage from a single attack, however, he is forced out of his bond and suffers disorientation. *•••• Armor of Terra This power, combined with the unnatural resilence granted by Resilience, is the source of the Gargoyles' ability to withstand assaults that would tear lesser Kindred to shreds. The Gargoyles' skin is toughened and she gains a higher pain threshold. She also acquires a limited amount of immunity to fire (though is no less terrified of it). This power is automatic and always in effect. Gives one extra soak for all aggravated and lethal attacks and two for all bashing. Reduces all wound penalties by one and halves the damage of any fire based source of injury. *••••• Flow Within the Mountain A Gargoyle is no longer confined to the location in which he Bonded with the Mountain. He may now travel through stone and concrete as if it where no thicker than a dense liquid. Once Bond with the Mountain has been used, the character spends two more blood points to active this power for the duration of the scene. This power can also be used to walk through a stone wall and emerge on the other side without first using Bond with the Mountain. In this case, the player spends one blood point. The Gargoyle may flow through a maximum thickness in feet equal to his successes. If the wall or barrier is thicker, the character is trapped within it until he is chiseled out or uses Flow Within the Mountain to escape. <<<< BACK